Fly by Night
by Ferrero
Summary: The flock think Max is dead, they haven't seen her for two years. But when Angel drags Fang, the current leader of the flock, to watch a concert by a famous teenage band, they see a familiar face...on stage. FAX.
1. The Newspaper Article

**A/N I typed this just before my exams, hope you like it. I'll treat it as a practice for the composition.**

**The ****bold**** is the newspaper article.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Fang!" Angel shouted. "Take a look at this!"

"What's up, Angel?" Fang asked, rubbing his eyes. It was freaking seven in the morning and Angel had to wake him up! If only Max were here, she would be the victim or Angel's screaming. It had been two years since they had blasted Itex, the School and the institute up. It was also two years since they last saw Max.

Max had been captured, and after blasting the evil whitecoats, they had turned the rubble topsy turvy in search for her, but they couldn't find her, and were forced to admit that she didn't make it.

Angel shoved the newspaper into his hands. "Read," she commanded. Fang raised an eyebrow and scanned the newspaper.

"NO!" Angel said, "Not the one about cooking, that's for Iggy. _This_ one." She pointed at the article with a color photo of five people, two guys and three girls, wearing some hip clothes, and one of the girls was wearing all black. It had a caption: _**From left to right: Daniel Thomas, Greg Zismania, Belinda Jones, Tiffany Joelyn, ** **MR**._

_**Fly By Night****to perform tonight**_

_**The ****one year old ****ro****c****k band, Fly by Night, is gaining fame. ****Fly by Night is a teenage band ****c****onsisting of five members, Daniel Thomas, 17 (drums), Tiffany ****Joelyn****, 15 (lead guitar), Greg ****Z****ismania, ****16 (bass), Belinda Jones, 17 (guitar, ba****c****kup vo****c****als) and founder ****c****um lead vo****c****als only known as MR, 16. The band's ****only**** album****, The Avenging Angel of Death,****c****an be found**** in the rooms of most teenagers. The album had topped the ****c****harts for a month and it's not showing any signs of giving up the position. As store owners ****c****ontinue sto****c****king up the album, more and more ****c****ustomers are ****c****oming to the stores to buy The Avenging Angel of Death spe****c****ifi****c****ally. Fly by Night is ****c****elebrating its first anniversary by performing ****its first ****c****on****c****ert ****in the founder's homeland, Ameri****c****a. The founder****had kindly ****c****onsented to a**** five minute**** interview with our top reporter, Jeffery ****Goldton****C****lad in bla****c****k, she is the most mysterious member of the band, and not mu****c****h is known about her past and family.**_

**_JG: How did you get your name? You know, MR._**

_**MR: Um,**** could I skip this question? It's a bit personal.**_

_**JG: ****Okay, s****o how does it feel to be the founder and lead singer of the most su****cc****essful ro****c****k band of the year?**_

_**MR: It's an amazing feeling, but it ****c****ould have been better if I had my best friend and family with me.**_

**_JG: It's your first time mentioning your friends and families, what are they like?_**

_**MR: They're nothing like your usual let-go-out-and-get-a-makeover kind of ****c****ompanion. They stood by me all the while when I fell, and put up with my temper for most of their lives.**** I haven't heard from them for a long time, but I hope they are well and that they might see this arti****c****le and ****c****ome to my ****c****on****c****ert, even though they might not know it's me.**_

**_JG: Would you like to elaborate on what you mean by 'they might not know it's you'?_**

_**MR: ****As I've mentioned, I haven't**** heard from them for a long time, and I'm not even sure if they are still living in Ameri****c****a or if they have migrated. Hell, I'm not even sure if they're alive.**_

**_JG: What makes you say that?_**

_**MR: I've put them in grave danger before and I'm not sure if they have ****c****oped with it or let it take toll of their lives. (At this point, MR's eyes start to water)**_

_**JG: ****Er****, I think that's enough for now.**_

_**And that was the interview with MR of Fly by Night. ****The ****concert starts at eight at ****night**** and t****he band hopes that those with ti****c****kets will enjoy the show.**_

"And what do you want me to do?" Fang asked Angel, cocking his head.

"Can we go to watch the concert, please? It's open to the sky," Angel said, giving him the bambi eyes. Fang squeezed his eyes shut but too late. "Fine," he grumbled, and threw the paper on the floor. Behind him, Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy appeared from their hiding place behind the door and whooped loudly, the Gasman hi-fiving with Angel.

_

* * *

_**A/N ****It's**** actually no fun when everyone knows who MR is.**

**Pouts**** XP**


	2. Her First Song

**A/N ****Argh****, mom's torturing me with a lot of assessment and stuff.**** I'm not sure about how the ****concerts in America go; this is just how I think it would be like. In fact, I've never been to a concert before.**

**The song bold italicized,**

**A****LERT****. The song ****is one that I made up on the spot. It is not a real song. And neither is the one in the next chapter.**

**Amazing, I remembered typing the song in but when I went to check in online, the song was missing!**

**Chapter 2**

"Fang, you brought the Max Ride card along?" Nudge asked a little skeptically.

"Yeah," Fang said, hating the prospect of having to be in the middle of a whole crowd of noisy people. He's claustrophobic, like Max. Fang sighed. Now he knew how she felt when he dragged her to go watch that football match.

Upon reaching the entrance, Fang flashed the Max Ride card and told the guy at the counter, "Five tickets, as close to the stage as possible." The guy in his mid twenties looked at Fang, then at the rest of the Flock.

"Front seats, free," he said. Fang looked at him in surprise, "Why?"

"I don't know. MR says that if a group of five people, three teens and two kids, three guys and two girls, they can have the front row tickets for free," the guy at the counter shrugged.

Fang started to get suspicious, but took the tickets without a word and stepped into the concert area, maneuvering their way to the front.

Nudge started yakking away at how cool that concert was going to be, and Iggy and Gazzy started planning for their next big safety bomb (the previous one was big but not exactly safe, it blew up the shrubs Angel had started growing half a year after Max disappeared), and Angel was waiting patiently for the band to come on.

Suddenly, the loud mummers turned into extra loud cheers as the band stepped on stage. A guy with spiked up black hair settled down behind the drums, and the other guy with sandy brown hair wearing a lime green shirt picked up a bass guitar. One of the girls with light brown hair wearing a hot pink tube arranged a guitar strap, another with almost white hair wearing knee length boots picked up the other guitar and positioned herself before a microphone stand (which had a microphone).

Finally, the last member, a girl with strawberry blond hair sporting a pair of dark glasses, wearing a red tee and black jeans picked up a microphone from a small pedestal and spoke into it, "Welcome to Fly by Night's first concert. We hope you will spend an eventful night here." She looked straight at the Flock before speaking again, "My first song is dedicated to my family. I bring you 'Like I Said'." She signaled to the band to start playing.

By then, only one thought was running through Fang's mind: _Max_.

**_"I've always been strong _**

**_Always pretended there was a plan _**

**_I had to be strong _**

**_Always pretend nothing could faze them _**

**_I've never once cried _**

**_They need someone to look up to _**

**_I could never cry _**

**_Even if I were alone too" _**

_Always pretended there was a plan. That's __a Max__ stuff_, Fang thought.

**_"It's hard to keep them going _**

**_It's hard to keep them moving _**

**_It's hard to keep my life in check_**

**_When I am always changing"_**

Then, the vocalist looked at the Flock, picking out Fang and looking into his eyes. Fang gulped, and she returned to the song.

**_"Like I said _**

**_I'm only pretending _**

**_The one you saw was never me _**

**_Like I said _**

**_It's all for show that night _**

**_I'm not who I wanna be" _**

Max never complained about the stress, but he knew being constantly on the run wasn't what Max had in mind.

**_"I've always been strong _**

**_Trying to make the right choice quickly _**

**_I've always been strong _**

**_Trying to make them see what I see _**

**_I've never once cried _**

**_But I feel the dam's gonna break _**

**_I could never cry _**

**_But maybe at their wake" _**

_At their wake?__ Did she think we were dead when she wrote this song?_ Fang thought.

**_"It's hard to keep it going _**

**_It's hard to keep it moving _**

**_Nothing's gonna be the same _**

**_When all I see is nothing" _**

Looking at Fang again, the vocalist returned to her song.

**_"Like I said _**

**_I'm only pretending _**

**_The one you saw was never me _**

**_Like I said _**

**_It's all for show that night _**

**_I'm not who I wanna be" _**

_Max…Max…Max…_

**_"My life's a jumble _**

**_A gigantic mess _**

**_Let me settle down for once _**

**_I must confess _**

**_I want to stay put _**

**_Never to move out _**

**_Then I'll know what's normal life _**

**_So please just hear me out" _**

_Your wish is my command_, Fang thought.

**_"Like I said _**

**_I'm only pretending _**

**_The one you saw was never me _**

**_Like I said _**

**_It's all for show that night _**

**_I'm not who I wanna be _**

**_I'm gonna settle down for once_**

**_Just hear me out this chance" _**

The whole stadium erupted into cheers as the song ended with a quivering note.

"It wasn't bad, after all," Nudge said quietly, and the rest of the Flock could only nod their heads, speechless at Max singing. Who knew she could sing? Some more _that_ well?

* * *

**A/N Like the song?**** I made it up myself. I'm not a very creative person, just bear with it.**


	3. The Grand Finale

**A/N Se****cond l****ast chapter…**

**ALERT! T****his song is also one that I made on the spot.**** Don't kill me if it isn't to your taste.**

**Bold is Max singing**

_Italicized is Fang singing_

_**Bold italicized is both Max and Fang singing**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As the concert drew to an end, the vocalist said, "For my last song, I would like to invite my best friend up on stage to join me in a duet. Fang." She looked at him. Somehow, his legs seemed to ditch his mind and started walking towards Max, up the stage. That had to be Angel's doing, Fang thought nervously. The whole stadium had gone quiet and watched as he made his way up.

When Fang got to Max, she took down her dark glasses, tucked them into her jeans pocket and looked at him in the eye. Then she handed him a microphone and gave and 'ok' sign in the direction of the Flock. The 'ok' sign had four meanings.

It's for Iggy to drop a bomb. But she couldn't have been telling Iggy to drop a bomb because the stage, along with everyone in the stadium, would be gone by then.

It's for Nudge to start talking. She couldn't have been telling her to do that because there was no tell tale signs of people clamping their hands over their ears.

It's for the Gasman to fill the stadium with his trademark scent. It couldn't be that either because people would have started screaming and pinching their noses.

It's for Angel to use her mind reading abilities. It had to be that, because words started filling his head along with a tune he had never heard before.

Max signaled to the band and said as the introduction played, "This song, is not in the album, it's a song I made for a special someone. It's called 'Unavoidable'." Max patted Fang's shoulder and the words started escaping her lips.

**"I've seen you all my life**

**And I've never expected this**

**This ****sense of se****curity**

**Just by doing this"**

Max kissed Fang lightly on the lips before continuing, amidst gasps from the audience and Fang himself, who was gaping at her like a total moron.

**"I've never had a chance**

**To tell you what you are to me**

**This ****sense of se****curity**

**Just a smile for me"**

Max smiled sadly at Fang and he started singing in surprisingly clear and nice voice.

_"I've seen you all my life_

_Through sunshine rain storms starry nights_

_This feeling of warmth you give_

_I will win all fights"_

Fang looked at Max incredulously. She had made this song about them? Giving her one of his rare smiles, he continued as her face lighted up.

_"I've seen you all my life_

_I had wished you were something more_

_This feeling of warmth you give_

_Will never ever fall__"_

Fang grabbed one of her hands and she smiled brightly at him, so bright that it could light up ten stadiums of the size of the one they were in. Then they sang the chorus in perfect unison.

_**"**__**It's unavoidable**_

_**This feeling we push away**_

_**We're pretty much in denial**_

_**Every hour everyday"**_

Fang squeezed her hand and she squeezed back.

_**"It's unavoidable**_

_**It's supernatural**_

_**This feeling we both have**_

_**For each other every hour"**_

Fang kissed Max on the lips hard, but thank goodness the next verse came about fifteen seconds later and not immediately.

**"We'll see each other daily**

**Every second of our life**

**We don't know what will happen**

**But for now we'll enjoy life"**

"Oh yes we will," Fang whispered into her ear, "You're not leaving me ever again." Max chuckled and went on.

**"We'll see each other daily**

**Every second of our life**

**We'll sacrifice ourselves**

**If one of us takes the knife"**

"The knife? A bit too much aren't you?"Fang said and sang his bit.

_"We'll see each other daily_

_Every second of our life_

_We'll be living in paradise_

_Every second of our life"_

Max tip-toed and whispered into his ear, "Someday we will have our own paradise." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

_"We'll see each other daily_

_Every second of our life_

_Just promise me one thing_

_That you'll become my wife"_

Max looked at him in shock. 'Just promise me one thing, that you'll become my wife'? That wasn't part of the song! Fang shrugged and said, "Someday I hope you'll consent to that. But first, we'll have to date." Max whacked his arm playfully and said, "Oh, I'll date you alright. Just give me more time to think about that marriage proposal."

_**"It's unavoidable**_

_**This feeling we push away**_

_**We're pretty much in denial**_

_**Every hour everyday"**_

"I promise never to let go of you," Fang said to Max.

_**"It's unavoidable**_

_**It's supernatural**_

_**This feeling we both have**_

_**For each other every hour"**_

"And I promise there won't be any replacements," Max said. Fang feigned shock and asked, "You mean there are people out there who are better than me?" She swatted his arm and they continued the song.

_**"You're irreplaceable**_

_**Nothing can come between us**_

_**You're no ordinary person**_

_**You're so special to me"**_

"See what I mean?" Max said and planted a kiss on his cheek.

_**"You're wonderful**_

_**And you're **__**my everything**_

_**You're the only one**_

_**You're everything to me"**_

"You know what?" Fang asked, "I like your song." He buried his face into her hair, she giggled a little and pushed him away. He pretended to be sad and she laughed out loud, in front of everybody. "You're really special, you know!" She touched his nose with hers.

_**"You're irreplaceable**_

_**And you're **__**my everything**_

_**You're no ordinary person**_

_**You're everything to me"**_

"Max, you're so gonna stay with us forever. Maybe you should get your band a home nearby so you can continue your singing career."

"_**You're my world**_

_**The ground I stand on**_

_**The shoulder I cry on**_

_**The person I live for**_

_**The person I'd die for**_"

The song ended and the whole stadium went quiet, then burst into applause. Max and Fang stood on the stage, fingers entwined, smiling at each other like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N ****It's**** a bit long…**


	4. Yet Another Newspaper Article

**A/N Just to clarify the whatever you call it, Max escaped from the School a few hours before the rest of the Flock crashed it, so Max lived but the Flock couldn't find her, so they assume she's dead. In that few hours after Max escaped and the Flock crashed the School, Max flew around searching for the Flock, but couldn't find them, so she started making songs about her life, all the sadness and stuff, and finally formed a band**** after taking a tour of the world**

**Last ****chapter…**

**Bold is the arti****cle.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After the concert, Max had promised Fang that she'll stay, and she went to check with her band members to see what they think about staying. She found out that they were all living in America **(A/N: She met them while touring the world, you see)**, and in about the same area too, so they didn't have to change much except the meeting area. Greg had suggested Fang join the band as a vocalist together with Max, and he agreed.

The day after the concert, Angel went to pick up the newspaper and shoved it in front of Fang and Max, who were sharing a bed since they didn't have enough time to get Max a new one **(A/N: Don't cook up some sick stuff)**. She pointed to a particularly large article which had a particularly large photo of Fang and Max kissing right there on stage, wolf whistled and said, "You've risen quite a few notches on the popularity chart, you know that, Fang? I overheard some girls at the concert and they were thinking about stuff like: Wow, Fang is _sooooo_ hot."

"Angel," Fang grumbled, "out before I punish you." Angel looked at him with big eyes and ran out of the room.

Max looked at Fang, bemused, "So what punishment did you have in mind?"

Fang pretended to look thoughtful and said, "How about making her spend the whole day in the same room as the Gasman and Iggy?" Max laughed and said, "Thinking of torturing her with Gazzy's trademark scent, aren't you? But why's Iggy there?"

"Because Gazzy would only stay put if Iggy were there, and they can start discussing about their latest bomb plans," Fang said, taking a look at the newspaper article.

**Fly by Night's Founder Finds Her 'Special Someone'**

**MR, who was ****called Max**** by a ****c****ertain Fang at the ****c****on****c****ert the previous night, had tou****c****hed her fans hearts and move most of them to tears. ****Said a teary teenage ****c****omputer geek boy, "I ****c****an't believe she already had someone.**** I thought with all my ****c****harm, I'd be able to get her, but seeing her so happy with Fang, I ****c****ould swear I smiled." **

Fang rolled his eye and turned to Max, "Egoistic prick." Max smiled and kissed him on the lips, "Be glad you don't have to sink that low."

**"****Fly by Night is permanently staying put in Ameri****c****a," ****c****ommented Tiffany ****Joelyn****, lead guitarist of the band after Max had left the stadium with Fang. "Sin****c****e Max had found her spe****c****ial someone, she de****c****ided that she had had enough of touring the world and would like to stay with her beau," guitarist, Belinda Jones ****c****hipped in.**

**Fans of Fly by Night ****c****an expe****c****t more songs from the promising young band. The se****c****ond album would feature the voi****c****e of a new****c****omer, Fang, who had joined the band on the night of the ****c****on****c****ert when Greg made the proposal. Both Max and Fang weren't available for ****c****omments as they left the stadium early with the rest of their family, ****Iggy****, 16, Nudge, 13, the Gasman (don't ask how he got the name), 10, and Angel, 8.**

**After the amazing ****c****on****c****ert the previous night whi****c****h was spi****c****ed up further by the roman****c****e that filled the air, the band had been hired by multi billionaire, Teren****c****e Benjamin, 25, to play at his wedding whi****c****h date was yet to be ****c****onfirmed.**

"We're playing for Terence Benjamin? Who the heck is he and who agreed to play in the first place?" Max asked incredulously, question directed at no one in particular.

"Just treat it as a chance to get more money," Fang said, apparently pleasantly surprised at having to perform so soon, "and maybe it was Daniel, you know, he's the eldest."

**The band had started to gain worldwide fame sin****c****e their first ****c****on****c****ert, whi****c****h was extremely ****su****ccessful** **with Fang joining Max for the finale. ****The band promise to produ****c****e a se****c****ond album better than the first, due to their new voi****c****e.**** They would sti****c****k to the original genre, though editing it a little to fit in a male's voi****c****e. Fans are hoping the new album would be out soon.**

"Hey, Max, wanna introduce me to the band?"

"I thought you were already acquainted after meeting them yesterday!"

"Well, I could do with more understanding of what the band's genre is…"

* * *

Fly by Night launched their second album two years later after multiple concerts all over the world. It's called 'The Whitecoats' Debt' and it sold more copies than 'The Avenging Angel of Death' worldwide, largely owing to their new voice, Fang. The band members have been transformed from people who depend on their parents for money to people whose parents depend on them for money.

Max and Fang got married a year after the launch of 'The Whitecoats' Debt' and had a baby girl a year later called Wing, whose wings were completely black save some white at the tips. Wing has Fang's hair color and Max's eyes. It is still to be seen whether she would be silent like Fang or bossy like Max. Max and Fang are planning for Wing to have a sibling some time after the third album would be launched, probably a year or two later.

Wing loves Uncle Iggy's bombs but she will _not_ be a test subject for the pair of pryos when either Max or Fang are around.

* * *

**A/N I know it has a funny epilogue but still…**** And I ****can't seem to find a name for the girl. Wing… how uncreative can I get?**


End file.
